piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
A guild is a collection of pirates who have come together to reap the benefits of cooperation. Guilds can form from pirates who have crewed together, friends or just total strangers. They can have hundreds of members or be an exclusive club of just a few. The player who creates the Guild is called the Guild Master or GM. Officers have the power to add new members, but only the Guild Master can promote or demote officers. Creating A Guild Any pirate can create a guild at anytime. Simply go to the Guild Tab under the Hearties Menu. If you are not currently in a guild, you can create your own (if you are Unlimited). You will become the Guild Master and can begin inviting members. It make take one or two days to get your Guild Name approved. In the interim, a number will appear over your pirate. Naming Guide *No foul language *No inappropriate mixed case. For example: Neither JoePirate nor joEpiRAte. Joe McPirate is ok. *No Disney characters or other cartoon characters *No exact characters from the Pirates movies and no mixing of exact character names. For example: Elizabeth Turner, William Sparrow *No sentences *Names must be at least three letters *No names that imply that you're a Disney employee *No copyrighted names *No non-English words *No religious names *No references to anything illegal *Apostrophes, Periods and Dashes are the only punctuation/symbols allowed, but must be separated by a letter. *No personally identifiable information. For example, you can't use your own name Joining A Guild Unguilded pirates can be invited to join a guild by an officer or GM. But, a regular member may openly recruit potential members with an officer only needed to send the formal invite. Guilds can have their own guidelines for membership. There is no restriction and pirates cannot be forced to allow a member they don't want. Guilds could be based on gender, Notoriety level, accomplishments - some even have only Dwarf members. An Invite Code can also be sent, so a pirate can decide to join at a later time. Once a pirate joins, they are at the Member Level. Officers An officer has the power to recruit or drop members of a guild. They are chosen by the Guild Master and only the GM has the power to promote or demote officers. Game Note Developers have indicated that soon a position of First Mate may be available, who can also promote officers and be a functioning 2nd, should the GM have to step down. Guild Chat While a member of a guild, a pirate can post messages under the Guild tab in the Chat box. These messages will appear in Blue and can only be read by other members who are online. Leaving a Guild Parting ways is as simple as selecting Leave Guild from the Hearties menu, but a pirate could also be kicked out by an officer or the GM. EACH guild has its own rules that could result in dismissal. As with joining - there is no restriction. Also, if for any reason, the Guild Master pirate is deleted or their account closed - the entire Guild will be dissolved. Category:Character Category:Game Play